Adventures of the Chibi Kind
by Petit Angel Girl
Summary: The duel monsters enter the modern world - Chibified! Yami x Tea/Anzu  main First 3 chapters now up
1. Prologue

"**Adventures of the Chibi Kind"**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu (main)**

**Rated G**

In looking back, no one would be able to pinpoint how or what REALLY caused it, but the entire gang agreed: It was their nicest, most humorous adventure.

At first, they blamed Dark Magician Girl and Mana. She was (somehow) visiting the afterlife, talking with Mana. They decided to test and compare some spells. There appeared to be a spellbook, abandoned open, nearby...

"Acck! No! Dark Magician! Stay out of the cookies! Yami, control your monster!"

"Fine, but help me get the duct tape off Red-Eyes! He's covered in it!"

"How'd that happen?"

"Dark Magician Girl said she did it herself."

"That's amazing! But I don't believe it."

"Me eithe-No! Blue-Eyes! Acck! Where's Kaiba? He'd be useful!"

Now you're probably wondering: How would _duel monsters_ – let alone their childlike selves – end up in the modern _human_ world. And _not_ be holograms, but instead as real as we are. Am I right? Well, that too, was accidental.

The day began like any other in Domino City; the skies were clear and the sun shone brightly amidst the hustle and bustle of the people on the streets.

Tèa Gardner was on her way to meet Yami and the others at the Game Shop for a day of fun. The arcade, the park, the beach…maybe all three!

But she doesn't notice her deck suddenly glow as she rounds the next corner. She stops and looks up, hearing screaming from…the sky? BAM! Direct hit in the face. She cringes, putting her hand to it as the mystery object slides off slowly.

"Oww…That smarts…" She looks up and immediately gasps in shock. There before her was Dark Magician Girl! Kiddie-sized!

_**Authoress' Note**_**: The adventure begins! Should I continue?**


	2. The Adventure Begins

"**Adventures of the Chibi Kind"**

**Chapter 2**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu (main)**

**Rated G**

"Oww…That smarts…" She looks up and immediately gasps in shock. There before her was Dark Magician Girl! Kiddie-sized!

And no, this wasn't the TOON Dark Magician Girl like I'm sure most of you are thinking of or picturing. This was the genuine one. Only…smaller. Much younger. She had her usual outfit on, even her wand. Only her hat seemed a bit too big for her and Tèa felt sure the use of her magic – given she had any at the age she looked which was probably between about four and six – would be iffy at best.

The child gives a soft whimper, lifting her hat slowly and looking up with her bright, emerald green eyes, only to see Tèa leaning down in front of her.

"Awww! Look how cute you are!" she gushes as she tries to give a big hug and nuzzle her.

Startled, the child yelps and ducks behind a nearby tree, peeking out timidly with one eye.

"Oh, don't be afraid." Tèa coaxes gently. "I won't hurt you. I'm a friend."

Hearing the word 'friend', the chibi cautiously peeks out more, though her eyes showed curiosity.

"That's right…" Tèa smiles, holding out a hand. "Friend…"

Dark Magician Girl slowly walks up and reaches out to take her hand. When neither flinch nor react swiftly, they both share a smile.

"I'm going to meet with my friends. Would you like to come with me?" The chibi nods. "Alright. Just follow me."

They both continue down the street hand-in-hand, little realizing that even more surprises would await them upon their arrival.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: To be continued next chapter ^.^ Coming soon, so stay tuned!**


	3. Babysitting Chaos

"**Adventures of the Chibi Kind"**

**Chapter 3**

**By Petit Angel Girl**

**Anime: YuGiOh!/Yuugiou Duel Monsters**

**Pairing: Yami x Tèa/Anzu (main)**

**Rated G**

"I'm going to meet with my friends. Would you like to come with me?" The chibi nods. "Alright. Just follow me."

They both continue down the street hand-in-hand, little realizing that even more surprises would await them upon their arrival.

Once at the Game Shop, the two gasp as they walk in on quite a sight. Yami and Yugi were there, but so were a chibi Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian, even a chibified Red-Eyes Black Dragon!

"Yami! Yugi!"

They both look over.

"Tèa!"

"You too?"

She nods. "Yeah...I had a feeling you'd recognize-" She pauses when she doesn't see her duel monster beside her. "Dark Magician Girl?"

Looking around, that's when they all she the duel monster hiding behind Tèa's legs.

"She sure is cute!" Yugi compliments with a smile.

"They all are! But what's _Red-Eyes_ doing here?"

"Joey'd stopped by not long before you got here. We sent him to get more food."

"We'll be lucky if he doesn't eat it all first, let alone the whole store supply." Tèa and Yami both chuckle.

"Yeah, good point." Yugi chuckles back. "But how are we supposed to babysit _duel monsters_?"

"It's just like babysitting an average kid. And besides, it's not like they don't trust us. How much trouble can they be?"

_**An hour or so later…**_

"Acck! No! Dark Magician! Stay out of the cookies! Yami, control your monster!"

"Fine, but help me get the duct tape off Red-Eyes! He's covered in it!"

"How'd that happen?"

"Dark Magician Girl said she did it herself."

"That's amazing! But I don't believe it."

"Me eithe-No! Blue-Eyes! Acck! Where's Kaiba? He'd be useful!"

"Maybe agreeing to let Mokuba keep him here _wasn't_ such a great idea!"

Yami uses Celtic Guardian's sword to cut through the tape like a knife. And after a few tries, he's free. "Alright, Mana, you owe Red-Eyes an apology." he scolds gently.

"I sowwy…"

"Maybe we ought to take them to the park. Or at least let them play out back." Tèa suggests. Yami naturally agrees.

"Wouldn't you rather eat first?" A voice says. They all turn to see Joey standing in the doorway, his arms full with groceries.

"Joey!"

"What kept you?"

He just smiles. Then looks around to see the mess before him. "Wow, it looks like a _tornado_ hit this place! What happened?"

"Long story."

"Let's get it cleaned up. Maybe then we can have a picnic out back."

They all agree and get to work.

_**Authoress' Note**_**: Next chapter to come soon ^.^ That is, if you want me to continue**


End file.
